<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骸云】悱恻 by TwoCarPonPon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044797">【骸云】悱恻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon'>TwoCarPonPon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>◇cp 主骸云 含山芋（8059）<br/>◇架空 学生党 异地play<br/>◇骸第一人称</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>6918, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, 骸云 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骸云】悱恻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】<br/>
室友叫山本武，是个地道的日本人，家里经营着一家寿司店，才开学的时候他就邀请我去过。他平时迷恋棒球，我甚至不怀疑那根棒子就是他的初恋情人和现任老婆，另属微笑型面瘫，即使地球被小怪兽抄了也依旧能笑得晴空万里春风拂面。在见过他笑眯眯地用棒球棒挥死了几只来寝室串门的老鼠之后，我想，这就是所谓的腹黑吧。<br/>
他每天晚上七点钟准时播出一通电话，问对方一些诸如吃过饭没之类鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，通常五分钟左右就能挂断电话结束战斗。听动静，电话那头是个不太好惹的主，五分钟内会不定时地炸毛，透过电话筒他的声音有些模糊，大概是在叫他“棒球笨蛋”，室友在电话这头依旧是乐呵呵地笑着，说：“嘛嘛，好啦好啦。”<br/>
见他丢开手机，我问他：“朋友？”<br/>
他说：“不是，男朋友。”</p><p>哦，因垂死挺。</p><p>前两天他俩还视频来着，让我得以有机会一睹他家那位的尊容。出乎意料，不是想象中凶巴巴的凶狠模样。他有双碧绿色的眼睛，玉石那样沉静，静静地看着电脑，静静地透过屏幕把情绪传达到室友面前。<br/>
刚开始他俩聊的还挺好，后来室友无意中提了一句最近社团活动多还没来得及吃晚饭，对方又立即翻脸，切断了视频聊天就没了动静，室友也不回拨过去，乐颠颠地打开网页开始订外卖，还不忘转过头来关切地问我要不要也来一份。<br/>
我躺在床上闭上被闪瞎的狗眼，摆了摆手。<br/>
真是一股恋爱的酸臭味，我翻了个身，没来由地感慨万千，每天看着他们不知疲倦地折腾，相比之下自己像是晒干的咸鱼那样瞬间苍老，再没有一通穿越千山万水的电话只为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的琐事嘘寒问暖，也再不会为了什么人而生动地眉飞色舞或忿然作色。到了了，只得老态龙钟地哼哼——年轻真好。<br/>
年轻啊年轻啊……曾几何时，小爷我也年轻过，被揍得鼻青脸肿七窍生烟，仍旧学不会安分，伸手掰过云雀恭弥的脑袋就吻下去。彼时有鲜花和蜜蜂，有整整齐齐绿荫如盖的行道树，还有淬利的阳光和时明时暗的白云，但那些于我都不重要，我只是收紧双臂把云雀在怀里抱着，一颗心脏在胸腔里“扑通扑通”跳得响亮。<br/>
然后呢？<br/>
然后春花落去，换来夏雨滂沱，倾盆的雨水浇灭了腾腾的暑气，把小城淋得愈发的寂寥，而树木在一片无声中日渐葱茏。在那个季节，我们毕业了。<br/>
你知道的，云雀毕竟是一只自由的鸟，而我也算是裹在浪头里的小强，不会在同一棵歪脖子树上吊死。因此，那天在机场转身以后，我们都没有再回头。</p><p>【2】<br/>
我们的聚散像婊子和嫖客一样利索，我捉摸着，莫非我和云雀就只是炮友的关系？</p><p>确实，我们打炮。<br/>
在各种场合打炮。<br/>
晚上在郊外的河埂上打炮。云雀仰面躺在草丛里，一只手有些紧张地抓住我的袖口，我趴在他身上，感觉杂草和小石子硌着膝盖有些疼。我解开我的裤腰带时，一阵晚风吹来，吹皱了水面，吹得河畔的柳树轻轻地荡漾。树下的我不自主打了个寒战，不期然引来身下一声轻蔑的嘲笑。我低头看过去却看不清云雀的表情，四下里一片漆黑，唯有一双漂亮的眼睛在熠熠生辉，仿佛头顶的星辰浩瀚，都悉数落进了那对清澈的瞳孔里。<br/>
秋天在人群散尽的后操场打炮。秋老虎下山天气比夏季还要燥热，云雀骑在我身上搂住我的脖子，肌肤紧贴，说不出的黏腻。汗水和荷尔蒙一起在傍晚渐凉的空气中无尽地挥发，夕阳西下，天边一片血染的红，萧杀而寂静，只听得几只没死透的夏蝉低微地鸣着。雁过时，我伸出手，将云雀被汗水浸透的头发理到耳后。<br/>
除夕夜在云雀的豪宅打炮。窗外的烟火照亮了和室，也照见了云雀白暂而光滑的后背，还没等我端详清楚转眼屋子里又暗下去。临近零点时，在一阵劈头盖脸的爆竹声中云雀紊乱的喘息声低不可闻，我看他嘴唇动了动，不知道是在祝我新年快乐还是骂我混蛋去死。集体倒计时过后钟声敲响，街上的人群放声大叫着相互祝福，而我甘之如饴地吻上了云雀的耳根，并决定今年也依旧爱他。</p><p>还有，在天台、在教室、在数不清的地方。</p><p>每次打炮，我习惯于由他向我扔来安全套作为开始。<br/>
而临行前的那天晚上，在机场附近的酒店里，云雀什么也没朝我扔来，我就傻愣愣地侧躺在床上，从背后抱住他，什么也没有做。<br/>
在我以为他已经睡着的时候，他突然转过身来面向我，清浅的鼻息扑在我脸上，热了又凉。我不知道他要干什么，只好促狭地闭上眼。随后就感到他柔软的嘴唇贴过来，先是眉梢、眼帘，然后是鼻头、脸颊，最后是嘴。<br/>
我小心翼翼地将右眼睁开一条缝，看到他卷而翘的睫毛在月光下微微地打着颤，他柔顺的头发因侧卧而落向一边，露出饱满的额头和细长的眉毛。我第一次发现云雀的眉毛也生得十分好看，淡淡的一枚却那样的清晰，像柳叶也像锋利的弯刀。<br/>
我看着他，突然有些舍不得。<br/>
我想就这么昏睡过去，睡到误机，睡到迟暮，睡到地老天荒。<br/>
可惜事与愿违，第二天云雀按时叫醒了我，用朝我扔安全套的姿势扔来了我的衬衣，用平静得不像话的语调说“走了”。并且没有通知我什么时候再见面。</p><p>【3】<br/>
接到云雀打来的电话时我正甩着水壶在开水房排队打水。<br/>
我掏出震动的手机，在看清楚了来电显示之后，也不管之前双腿发直地排队等了多久，扔下水壶穿过嘈杂的走廊就直奔顶楼而去，推开门伸出脑袋那一刻，冷不丁被水汽糊一脸——外面下雨了，很小很小的毛毛雨，细细密密的，像是喷泉边溅起的水珠。<br/>
我按下接听键，侧耳去听那边的动静，结果没人说话。我试着“喂”了两声，依旧没有人回答，只隐约有个陌生男人的声音远远地传来，讲解着“杂化轨道理论”。<br/>
——靠，感情这孙子无意中拨错了电话。<br/>
我也不急着挂断，靠着水箱坐下来，怀着榨干他电话费的坏心思，陪着他旁听完了大半节化学课，期间也不知道他手机蹭在了哪，时不时发出“哗啦啦”的杂音。我耳朵紧紧地贴着听筒，想听清楚他的每一个动作，并猜测着他是在听课还是在旁若无人地闷头大睡。<br/>
到最后，以我的手机电量告罄终止了这场“窃听”，电话熄火前我听到一个男生问云雀明天有没有空一起吃饭，我没有听到云雀的回答通话就断了，只听到那个男生叫他“恭弥”。<br/>
我把手机丢向一边，从口袋里掏出最后一根香烟还有打火机。房顶的风有些大，裹挟着细如丝线的雨吹来，我打了三四次打火机才把烟头点燃。风把空了的烟盒吹下了天台，我吐出一口烟雾的同时悠悠地想着会不会跳出个人来说我空投垃圾违纪。<br/>
那晚没有漫天的繁星也没有皎洁的月亮，只有一整片厚重的乌云乌压压地压在头顶，把天幕衬得灰白。<br/>
我靠在水箱上，曲起一条腿撑着，感觉有种不可名状的情愫像潮水一样在身体里上涨，从脚掌指尖涌向胸腔，逐渐漫过了心脏一直抵到喉头。我开始手足无措因为我实在是无法判断这究竟意味着什么，对此身体做出的应急反应竟是鼻头发酸肩膀止不住地颤抖。<br/>
井喷的情绪濒临决堤，千钧一发之际我手慌脚乱地解开腰带掏出家伙就上手自慰。我试图想起前天游泳课上姑娘们的丰胸翘臀，还有白花花的大腿，但无奈还是有个土匪头子至始至终跑错片场，他挺拔的鼻梁张扬的眉眼，他笑起时刀锋一样的嘴角，无一不把我的幻想划拉得支离破碎。<br/>
当我的儿子们和烟灰一起落了一地的时候我想，我不会再想他了，我不会想见到他了。</p><p>【4】<br/>
几个星期后就到了元旦，考虑到反正闲着也是在宿舍里挺尸，就随大流地跑到江边去看烟火。<br/>
江堤上人头攒动，熊孩子四下乱窜，在撞上行人的腿后先是心虚地顿住抬起头，发现没什么危险后又哄笑着跑开。人行道上还有无数的小吃摊，飘香四溢，把衣服都熏得一股油烟味。<br/>
我挑了个人群相对稀疏的地方站定，转过头惊讶地发现室友也在，他看到我后一边热切地招手，一边朝我这边挤过来。我九点钟方向站着一对情侣，女方仿佛一只树袋熊一样挂在她一米九的男票身上，男方很贴心地用羽绒服同时将两个人裹住。我没得挂的，只好趴在石雕的护栏上。<br/>
表演开始时周围的女同胞们兴奋地发出尖叫，男同胞们则抬起长枪短炮，该录像的录像，该摄影的摄影。而我，在一片哗然中慢半拍地抬起脑袋。<br/>
烟火大团大团地在半空炸裂，五光十色，绚烂夺目，宛如巨大的蒲公英盛放，又如无数的萤火虫聚众而舞，那些火星带着余温落向江上坠落，让我联想起《雪国》末尾那道璀璨的银河，顷刻间于九天倾泻而下。<br/>
渔船惊动了江面，漆黑的江水倒影着天上各色的亮光荡漾开来，荡碎了一池光影，水天交相辉映，印在眼底一派光华万丈。<br/>
很美。我承认眼前的景色美至不可方物，但面对它我不曾悸动，亦不曾想起任何难以忘怀的人或事。在这样的缺憾里，我骚包并且中二地感叹我的心早在几星期前的天台就已经冷却了。<br/>
表演接近尾声时我低头活动了一下仰酸的脖颈，旁边的山本武掏出手机拨通电话。这一次他没有扯着鸡毛蒜皮嘘寒问暖，而是直奔主题地说：“我想你了。”他脸上的笑容有如冬日里的烛火那样温暖。<br/>
突然，我心底的某根弦被无端触动，发出低沉的呜咽，震颤得我浑身一个激灵，惊惶至拨开人群落荒而逃。山本武在身后叫了我两声我也没理，兜着那颗不听使唤的小心脏慌不择路。<br/>
不出两步迎面撞上一个中年大叔，一阵酒气冲入鼻腔。我受启发似的沿街找酒吧买醉，结果酒吧没瞧见倒是看见一家麦当劳，就在甜品站买了两个巧克力甜筒——对！一个人解决“第二个半价”！<br/>
新年的寒夜里，天空开始飘雪，灯火已近阑珊，我逆着人群瞎晃悠，发狠地啃着手里的甜筒。兜里的手机从刚才开始就在发疯地震动，我想着是室友在找我也就放任不管。<br/>
在我走过两个街区后那扰人心烦的震动仍不见消停，终于耐心耗尽，刚好吃完一个甜筒的我空出只手去摸手机，掏出一看未接来电的显示，却是某个熟悉到骨血里的鸟类的名字，后面括号里标着个两位数字，顿时倒抽一口凉气脑门开始冒虚汗——这刮得是哪阵妖风？<br/>
几秒种后云雀第15次拨来了电话，我捧着手机拇指在接听键附近转悠。想说的话已经从心底滚到舌尖，沉沉的压着无法下咽。我干脆心一横接通电话就朝着话筒字句清晰地说：“我想你。”<br/>
我想你，我想见你，我们能不能不分手？<br/>
没狗胆听他的回应我又迅速挂断了电话，心虚似的绕进小巷里避开人来人往。不出所料，没走几步云雀再次拨打我的电话来向我索命。在肾上腺素的疯狂分泌下，我轻微地喘着，那颗我认为早已死了多年的心脏正生龙活虎地跳得震天响。我哼笑了一声，有些开心，有些自嘲——你容我再吃坨翔一样的巧克力冰淇淋冷静下。</p><p>一分钟后我嘬干净手指，抄起手机大义赴死：“喂？”<br/>
那边云雀说话的语调依旧平静得不像话：“听着，我现在在你宿舍，我限你两分钟以内出现在我面前。我不清楚你抽的什么风，你最好组织好语言跟我解释，十字以内。”<br/>
Excuse me？这信息量有点大，我想我还需要一个甜筒，可惜它刚刚就被我啃完了。我死机在原地，久久地无法重启，久久地找不到说话时的呼吸。</p><p>沉默良久，云雀问我：“你现在在哪里？”<br/>
我抬头四顾——我在哪里呢？</p><p>————FIN————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>